As horas antes do pôr do sol
by innuendoblues
Summary: O que sentiram e pensaram todos os Black vivos ao ser declarada a morte de Regulus.


"_And one day you'll remember,  
Behind the melting cones,  
You always had a family__  
In the burial of your home"_

Walburga havia decidido não enterrar o filho.  
Parte da decisão se devia ao fato de não haver um corpo. Walburga esperou durante dois anos por notícias; por um cadáver que fosse. Foram setecentos e trinta dias a contar de quando encontrou Kreacher abraçado aos próprios joelhos, com os olhos muito injetados. Foram setecentos e vinte e nove dias desde que ela e Kreacher ficaram em pé, na porta da frente da casa 12 de Grimmauld Place, com as mãos tremendo e os corações pesados.  
No de Walburga, dilacerado e desfeito, ela já havia perdido ambos os filhos.  
Mas só decidiu que não haveria funeral ou memorial depois de setecentos e trinta dias.

Walburga nunca derramou uma lágrima. Não apenas por perder seu precioso Regulus; Walburga _nunca derramou uma lágrima_. Não era dura; apenas não conseguia chorar e nem passou por sua cabeça prantear o filho morto, ou os filhos mortos. Havia uma sabedoria antiga, porém ignorada, entre os bruxos: as lágrimas tinham o poder da cura para os de sangue mágico. E não era prudente curar a maior dor de sua vida.

Setecentos e trinta dias após o desaparecimento de Regulus, Walburga deixou-se escorregar na cama do morto e encarou o teto por muitas horas, desde o nascer do sol até as estrelas salpicarem o céu escuro e Sirius brilhar como uma segunda lua.

x

Andromeda tardou a saber que Regulus havia sido dado como morto; precisos setecentos e vinte e nove dias. Sirius apareceu em sua casa sem notícia e ela quase deixou os pratos se espatifarem no chão. Sabia que era Sirius e tinha um mau pressentimento a respeito do assunto no momento em que ouviu o estalo. Andromeda sempre fora dada a pressentimentos e Sirius sempre fora dado a ser previsível.  
"Tio Alphard me mandou uma coruja, Andromeda."  
"Regulus."  
Os pratos sujos do almoço e os risos de Nymphadora e os passos de Ted eram as únicas coisas que existiam naquela casa e em toda a Inglaterra. Andromeda ergueu os olhos e os dois Black ficaram em silêncio.  
"E eu aposto", sussurrou Sirius, quando ambos tomaram consciência da água caindo da torneira e do ranger do assoalho sob seus pés, "que ele está morto."

Nem Andromeda nem Sirius choraram. Não naquele instante. Pouco tempo mais tarde Sirius passaria longos dias e noites na prisão, e as lágrimas rolariam sem freio, e ele se perguntaria por que não pôde cuidar do irmão, por que não o havia guiado para outra coisa; as tardes sem sol nem calor em Azkaban o fariam esconder toda a sua dor e transformá-la em ódio, ou desprezo, ou obsessão; em qualquer coisa que mantivesse sua sanidade, que é sempre mais importante do que tudo quando não se tem mais nada.  
E ele não lembraria de como Andromeda o recebeu em seus braços quando ele precisava de sua mãe. Não de Walburga Black, que lhe cantava canções de ninar e o ensinava a repudiar tudo que lhe era estranho; mas da mãe, que pouco espaço ocupava em sua memória, que o ninava e acalmava seus choros com canções ou brincadeiras. Andromeda o abraçou, deixou sua cabeça pender, envolveu suas costas e braços e ele se sentiu confortável o suficiente para soltar o peso do corpo, que a prima recebeu e acariciou como uma mãe faria.  
Andromeda era mãe, era a única pessoa que ele igualava em seu coração a James. Até primeiro de novembro de 1981.

Sirius lembrava dos olhares de reprovação do irmão e de como ele era pouco expressivo. Lembrava dos discursos infantis e militantes, lembrava das sobremesas que Regulus roubara dele, lembrava dos seus cabelos puxados e suas fotos rasgadas. As boas lembranças – as risadas, os deveres de casa compartilhados, as apostas de quadribol, os primeiros vôos de vassoura, Regulus contando tímido sobre sua primeira namorada, os abraços nos aniversários, as culpas que Regulus assumia para que Sirius não estourasse o número de advertências, e o respeito que Regulus, um fanático e assumido odiador de trouxas, teve com Lily quando Sirius a apresentou – eram como um sonho; daqueles em que se acorda e não se tem bem certeza se realmente haviam acontecido.  
Seria sofrimento demais admiti-los.

Quando Sirius saiu, repentino como havia chegado, Andromeda parou no batente da porta onde a filha brincava no colo do pai e observou. Observou calada, não conteve o choro suave. Ted ergueu o rosto no instante em que ela moveu-se, antes mesmo de pôr os pés no assoalho do quarto. Andromeda parou-o com um gesto e deixou seus olhos correrem pela cena, pela poltrona gasta, pelas paredes verdes-claras, pela pequena televisão ligada, pelos livros empilhados, pelo cheiro da chuva, pela voz aguda da menina.  
Jamais passou por sua cabeça que poderia ter ensinado muita coisa a Regulus. Sua dor sequer tinha relação com perder Regulus. Não que não o amasse; amava-o muito, irracionalmente, um amor estúpido e sem fim, como o que sentira há muito pelas irmãs, pelos pais, pelos tios, pelos almoços em família, pelas histórias engraçadas do Ministério. A dor de Andromeda era a da família que a trocara por um código genético, e que ela trocara por uma vida adulta que viera muito cedo.  
Fez algo parecido com uma prece – pois não acreditava, e nem era da cultura dos bruxos acreditar, em alguma entidade que guiasse e protegesse os mortos – por Regulus e enxugou as lágrimas.  
"Ted, por favor, lava a louça pra mim. Eu vou deitar um pouco."

x

Orion morreu.  
Enquanto sua esposa encarava o quarto do último filho a deixá-los, Orion deixou seu cachimbo preferido rolar por seus dedos até se espatifar no chão. A madeira explodiu no contato com o assoalho. A cadeira parou de balançar, e a mão de Orion teria doído muito ao bater violentamente na mesa ao lado se ele já não estivesse morto.  
Orion estava doente já havia alguns anos. Era asmático. Lucretia sempre dizia que ele não devia fumar; mas Lucretia provavelmente o queria morto, de qualquer forma. A doença de Orion era a razão para o fim dos jantares de família. Isto e o fato de não haver mais uma família para reunir. Orion era a causa das risadas, era o tio preferido das crianças e, quando cresceram, um bom amigo dos adolescentes Black. Muitas vezes Narcissa, após brigar com os pais, corria para tio Orion, que resolvia rapidamente a questão.  
Orion não gostava de trouxas, mas não se incomodava tanto. A mulher os odiava apaixonadamente e Orion não a atrapalhava ou censurava. Era um bom homem, gentil e adorável. Sem dúvida carregava nas costas a culpa de diversas demissões no Ministério da Magia, pois sua simpatia e delicadeza eram dirigidos apenas à família. Não se importava com esmagar os outros, com sentir os ossos partidos de seus inimigos sob os dedos. Mas Orion chorara em cada nascimento de cada sobrinho. Orion segurara cada bebê com um brilho nos olhos e uma promessa de uma vida feliz, de um amigo em quem poderiam contar.

Sua preferida era Narcissa. Não apenas por ser bela e diferente do resto da família, mas também porque era uma moça tão inteligente, tão refinada, tão educada. Narcissa não se importava de jogar xadrez com o tio depois do almoço e que todos já haviam se recolhido. Ela gostava, e gostava dos livros que ele lhe recomendava, e sempre tinham longas discussões a respeito. Era a filha que sempre desejara e quem defendia acima de quase todos.  
Mas a coisa mais importante em sua vida, mais até que Narcissa, e mais até que Walburga, era o bem-estar dos filhos. Mesmo estar ao lado deles o deixava nervoso e incerto. Orion não sabia se os estava abraçando demais ou exagerando no carinho que lhes dava e, por medo de estragá-los, mimá-los, amolecê-los ou – principalmente – fazê-los pensar mal dele, por vezes os evitava, trancando-se na sala em que jogava xadrez e derrotando um exército branco cujo comandante era invisível e inexistente.

Chegar em casa e descobrir o olhar vazio da esposa – entender o que significava – encarar aquele quarto vazio e trancá-lo sem ouvir "boa noite, papai" – o matou.  
Levou setecentos e trinta dias para terminar de morrer; quando achou que Walburga poderia agüentar.

x

Se Alphard tivesse nascido mulher, teria sido abortado. Aquela verdade era contada nos antigos jantares de família, quando os pequenos Alphard, Cygnus e Walburga não podiam sequer sondar o significado daquelas palavras: "_se essa criança fosse mulher, você teria muitos chás para tomar, Irma_". Até o seu nascimento, Orion era o único homem daquela geração.  
Alphard pensou nisso quando a coruja de Cygnus chegou. Pensava nisso e sorria, pois Cygnus tinha apenas filhas; Cygnus, o preferido, o melhor dos irmãos. Por vezes, pensar no fracasso que Cygnus representava para a linhagem dos Black era melhor do que todos os litros de whiskey que Alphard podia tomar. Abriu a carta esperando que a notícia fosse que Bellatrix e Rodolphus haviam tido filhas gêmeas.

Por outro lado, o carinho que Alphard sentia por Walburga era maior do que podia carregar dentro de si. Não apenas amava Walburga; sua irmã era a sua vida. Walburga o havia criado, a despeito dos pais, que só se importavam com o fato de Alphard ser homem – a obrigação que já haviam cumprido.  
Walburga o pegava no colo e cantava belas canções, arrumava suas roupas e o protegia de tudo.

Na carta dizia que o segundo filho homem de Walburga estava morto.

Alphard odiava profundamente qualquer segundo filho homem de qualquer família bruxa tradicional. O segundo filho homem ganhava amor, pois fora gerado por ele – ou por uma tediosa e alcoólica noite. Mas o segundo filho homem não era uma obrigação. Era um capricho, a prova de que podiam dar continuidade à família Black.  
E Alphard amava a irmã e não podia suportar o pensamento de que ela era infeliz.

Não chorou por Regulus. Mal conhecia o rapaz. Era um bom garoto, um bom Black, fazia boas piadas nas reuniões a que Alphard apenas comparecia para agradar Walburga. Sem dúvida era uma perda a se lamentar. Talvez valesse as lágrimas que Alphard sabia que não receberia.  
Alphard devolveu a coruja. Tomou um longo gole de licor, que desceu doce pela garganta, e de tão doce tornou-se ácido, abrindo verdadeiras crateras até passar pelo esôfago, até ser diluído e filtrado. E, depois de depositar o copo sobre a mesa ao lado, mudou seu testamento.

x

Narcissa fora uma adolescente rebelde e intragável. Não raro desobedecia meticulosamente cada ordem que lhe era dada – exceto apenas quando era favorecida – e gritava até suas jovens cordas vocais doerem. Era geniosa, não havia eufemismo melhor; mas igualmente era dedicada, curiosa, uma apaixonada por literatura. Numa contagem minuciosa seria fácil provar que havia gasto mais tempo lendo romancistas russos bruxos do que falando com a família.  
Mas Narcissa a amava profundamente.  
Depois de brigar com os pais, tio Orion era o refúgio, e com ele o sorriso gentil de Sirius, as sugestões tímidas de Regulus e o abraço apertado de tia Walburga. E tudo se resolvia fácil, os pais a aceitavam, as irmãs faziam anedotas do que se havia passado. Foram doces anos de amor.

Bellatrix fora um exemplo de filha, de mulher, de bruxa e de Black. Era sem dúvida meio distante, meio inquieta, e não seria justo atribuir a ela o título de carinhosa. Amava os pais e as irmãs e respeitava os tios e os primos. Era presente e gostava de sempre saber tudo sobre qualquer Black que já havia pisado na terra. Gostava de pensar em honra e história.  
Não gostava de falar, não sabia se expressar, temia a intimidade, não pensava muito sobre suas emoções, sequer as alimentava.

Narcissa não pensava na família. Não na _família_, aquele grupo de pessoas com histórias longas, pessoais, verdadeiras epopéias, repletas de fantasias, reis, rainhas, guerras, um milhão de navios contra uma gigantesca cavalaria, uma torrente de emoções íntimas e intransferíveis. Narcissa pensava na entidade Black, um nome que devia honrar – um dever, como era para as mulheres dar à luz uma criança de sangue puro ou cuidar da casa.  
Até que Bellatrix apareceu inesperadamente.

Bellatrix não estava triste. Narcissa achou que não. Controlada, como raras vezes estava, nos últimos anos. As mãos firmes, o belo rosto sereno, dócil.  
Bellatrix nunca havia chorado até saber da morte de Regulus.  
Não lhe restava qualquer espécie de dúvida: ele _estava_ morto. O Lorde havia insinuado que não sabia o que acontecera com Regulus. Mas havia uma leve faísca em seus olhos vermelhos, uma percepção sobrenatural de uma alma que lhe pertencera e se fora. E Bellatrix sentiu a faísca nos ossos, percebeu quando houve um incêndio. Regulus _havia_ morrido.  
Sabia que não devia chorar. Mamãe tantas vezes lhe ensinara. Mas não conseguiu evitar. Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem. Não escorreram: despencaram dos olhos semicerrados.

Narcissa estava desolada. Bellatrix achou que estava. Seus lábios tremeram – Narcissa era inflexível, inoxidável! – e suas pálpebras desceram muitas vezes. Devia ser um baque. Bellatrix lembrava que a irmã passara mais tempo com Regulus do que com os próprios pais.  
Narcissa só estava pensando que a família Black estava desfragmentada e, assim, dividida em pedacinhos, ela podia enxergar as faces e as pessoas por trás dela. Por trás do lema, do título, do nome, da conta no banco, das mansões, dos feitiços. Os rostos e os sentimentos e as emoções e tudo.  
Alguém exatamente igual a ela, com o mesmo sangue, com a mesma herança, com a mesma história. E, numa análise mais demorada e atenta, alguém completamente diferente. Um estranho.

Bellatrix encontraria outros Comensais, viria uma profecia, e a loucura, e a paixão cega, e a clausura; para Narcissa viria um casamento e um bebê, que gerariam novos anos felizes e repletos de amor.

Bellatrix lhe deu a notícia, as duas ficaram quietas. Depois discutiram amenidades, deram um abraço longo e quente, Narcissa beijou-lhe as faces e Bellatrix foi ao encontro do Lorde.

x

_Toujours pur._

_

* * *

_**NA:** O título faz referência a _Queda da Casa dos Black_, da May Malfoy. Quem já leu entende por quê. Quem não leu, vai logo: é a melhor fic que já li com os Black; e _Sizígio_, da Bel Weasley, também.  
A fic foi inteira escrita ouvindo o CD Frances the Mute, do The Mars Volta. Por sinal, a história desse CD cheira a família Black. Ouçam.


End file.
